Vampire Visitor
by Ri696q
Summary: Blade, Whistler and King investigate a foreign vampire who is visiting the States and found someone very different from what they are used to. Is the guest a friend or foe? Oneshot!


**This was something that came to mind when I was sick and may probably be the first Vampire Knight Blade crossover here on  
**

**Enjoy xD**

It was dark and yet Blade wore his sunglasses. Light and darkness was the same thing to him because of his improved senses including his sight. However, to Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King it did matter, and to their pray the vampires sunlight mattered a great deal more than to any of them.

Right now it was around midnight; the sun had set hours ago. Normal people were still out celebrating the weekends with lots of alcohol and the vampires had finished their morning toilette. It was the perfect time for hunting, both for the vampires and the vampire hunters.

Currently Blade, Whistler and King were hiding on a roof on top of a big hall. They had tracked down a party for vampires. According to their sources they were celebrating the arrival of a foreign vampire from the East.

"So what's the plan?" Whistler asked, observing both King and Blade. Her long hair was tied up not to get in her way. "Just go in and kill as many as possible?"

Blade shook his head. "We need to find out what they plan and their purpose of bringing an eastern vampire to the States."

"So we stay calm and listen?" King asked, "what if we're discovered?"

A smile consisting of sharp, white teeth lit up the black man's face. "Then we kill them all."

He opened a rooftop window and jumped in silently, followed by the other two.

"Hey!" A guard spotted them and began to run towards them, but was quickly taken care of by a stake in the heart. Blade took the stake out from the pulverized vampire and put it back with the others. He turned to look at his two companions who had their weapons drawn, ready to take out other threats.

"Let's go."

* * *

The vampires flocked everywhere, dancing to the loud music, drinking blood like alcohol from glasses and conversing with each other and in the midst of it all _he_ was there.

"I dare say he is handsomer than any of those scum in here," Whistler commented in a whisper. They were near the roof inside, hiding in the dark. Blade had crawled closer to the main persons of the evening and left the two of them to wait on his signal.

"Hmph, what a pretty boy," King whispered back.

"Come on, you got to admit he is different from the rest of them."

"He is still a vampire."

They could easily recognize him among all the other vampires. Not so much because he had Asian traits and silver hair but the way he acted was different. Several vampire girls had flung themselves at him but were turned down with a glare. He was not out dancing and did not even seem to enjoy anything at all at the party except the glass of blood he had been provided with. He just sat, glancing stoically at the masses of dancing vampires, sometimes even with a look of disgust at their antics. Beside him the leader of the vampire coven was sitting and enjoying the sight, although he seemed a little desperate by the lack of positive response from his guest.

"Are you not enjoying the party?" The coven leader asked. Blade was almost directly above them, listening to their conversation.

"I am not here to celebrate," the young, foreign vampire said and took a sip of his drink. "I am merely here for business."

"Yes," the coven leader said, "as you know us vampires cannot go out in the sun. Something we suffer from terribly. If only we could move freely like you Eastern vampires many of our problems would be gone, including that Daywalker and his sidekicks who keep getting in our way."

The guest nodded, but did not look at his host. "That is why I am here, to help you find a way out of your miseries."

"And how, if I may ask do you intend to do that? Please enlighten me in Master Kuran's plans."

The guest looked up directly at Blade as if he knew he was there all the time. His face lit up in a smile before he looked down again at his oblivious host. "I shall do so."

He reached for something in his pocket and drew out a silver gun.

Blade took that motion as his cue and swiftly jumped down in front of the foreign vampire and shot him with a silver bullet in the shoulder. He turned to the shocked coven leader and fired again. Behind him Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King had joined him on the floor, both of them shooting at the panicked vampire masses which did not stand a chance.

Guards broke through the doors to stop the intruders but were met with thorns. Confused they tried to find a way in but all the entrances were blocked by thorns, moving thorns which grew and impaled the defenseless guards.

"What the fuck?" King said and hit a vampire as he looked at the thorns. "Where the hell do they come from?"

"I don't know," a passing Whistler said and shot a vampire with an arrow, "but it's helping us, so I will certainly not complain."

At the other side of the hall Blade was fighting his own vampires. They were dying easily as none of them were used to fighting like any of his usual opponents. However a vampire snuck in on him from behind. A vampire he did not notice until it was shot and a huge sign appeared where the bullet hit. The Daywalker turned around and was faced the very foreign vampire he had shot when he landed. He reacted quickly but his sword was stopped by thorns that seemed to come from the silver gun the young vampire was holding.

"I am not your enemy." He simply said and turned around to fight more vampires.

Blade frowned. "Why are you killing your own kind?" He asked and sent his sword through a vampire.

"Why are you?" He countered, "Because you find them disgusting creatures who are a threat to mankind and has hurt far too many. Beasts in human form. They must be eliminated."

* * *

The vampire crowd thinned quickly and soon there was only two left. Blade and the foreigner.

"You are not a normal vampire," Blade stated as his two companions came up to them, "the bullet I shot you with was made of silver."

The foreign vampire glanced down at his wound where the bullet was. "Silver does not kill me." He clawed out the bullet and held it up to look at it. "And neither does sunlight." He looked around and found a glass of blood which he dawned. "Unfortunately I do need blood to survive and heal." Blade watched as the wound closed itself on the foreigner.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose of coming to the States?" he asked suspicious.

"I am Zero Kiryu, a representative of the Vampire Hunter Association of Japan and my purpose of coming here is to invite you, Hannibal King, and Abigail Whistler to Japan."

* * *

**Thoughts? **


End file.
